


【愉、情】性盛致灾，割以永治

by keenonnewthings_1998



Category: QG
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenonnewthings_1998/pseuds/keenonnewthings_1998





	【愉、情】性盛致灾，割以永治

性欲被认为是使这个世界治乱的罪魁祸首，3019年开始，世界的范围内的开始兴起一种潮流，就是将未成年的孩子们刚要萌芽的性欲，从根本去除，从此让他们的性行为方式变成一种公式化运动。有关科学家认为，从根本去除人的性欲，有助于让整个世界更加冷静，和平，还有平等。  
而N校就是对于割除人类性欲最成功的一所高中，那里汇聚了世界各地达官贵人子弟。

范丞丞把黄明昊叫到那所不知何年废掉的破旧宿舍楼后。满是枯草不说，那窗上的几块玻璃已经破碎，尖锐的裂口寂寞不已的等待着伤口。从这里的窗能看到里面凄凉的景象。水泥隔板的一个个蹲厕，地上满是灰尘，胡乱躺着两个拖把，堆着的已经退色的塑料垃圾，还有就在两人眼前，伸手可以划破的蜘蛛网。这个地方很诡异，一旦静起来，有着说不出的毛骨悚然，但是没办法这里是能规避校方时刻监测的唯一地方。  
范丞丞看着黄明昊好奇疑惑的眼神，开门见山。  
“我知道你是地下反对公式化性行为组织的成员。”  
黄明昊瞪大亮亮的眼睛，表情被极力控制，并没有太大的变化：“我不明白你在说什么。”  
“你知道的，那些地下反动组织被视为国家一级罪民，我想你应该不希望别人也知道吧。”范丞丞笑眯眯的盯着那人因为紧张而不停眨巴的眼睛。  
黄明昊的眼神有了微微的闪躲。脸色阴沉下来，却没有吱声。  
“只要你答应我一个条件，我就不说出去。”范丞丞气定神闲的盯着对面的人，缓声说道。  
黄明昊知道此时再否认也没用了，漠然的对视上范丞丞的眼睛，认命道：“什么条件？”  
范丞丞听着那人偏细的软绵绵的声音，心口一软。如果不是他有意调查，谁能看出黄明昊这个看似乖巧遵循法度的三好少年，竟然是反对禁欲法令最凶的一人。慢悠悠的开口，却仍旧是戏谑的表情：“明天抗欲望训练我希望你跟我一组。”  
“可你明知道这些只能听从老师的分配，我们但凡被检测出欲望值，就会被关押起来。”  
“我们范家是支持这项法令实施背后最大的出资人，那些名单总要从我手里过一遍，才会送到校长手里，你就别瞎操心了。”范丞丞说完就转身潇洒的离开，留下黄明昊一人忐忑着盯着他逐渐消失在眼界的身影。  
范丞丞，欲望值每次检测都完美的保持的零的少年，今天竟然会威胁他对他提出这样的条件，到底是为什么。

黄明昊今天一早去看贴在校大门口的今天抗欲望训练名单，自己的搭档果然是范丞丞，他看着两人人名后显示的教室编号，心跳颓然加速到让他没法呼吸，他看了一眼自己手腕上实时监测他们心跳反应的检测器，使劲掐了一下自己大腿内侧最软的肉，试图用疼痛来冷静自己。  
他感觉现在的自己似乎就像菜板上的鱼肉，而范丞丞就是那枚刀俎，自己今后是死是活都要看他的心情。  
两人今天被安排训练的教室很偏，黄明昊找了半天才找到那间教室。推看门范丞丞似乎躺在里面睡觉，被强制要求佩戴在手腕上的检测器，也不知被他怎么取下来，堆放在一边。  
黄明昊关上门蹑手蹑脚的走到那人身边，俯身端详着他的眉目。长长的睫毛，抿着的薄唇。黄明昊已经偷偷将学校每日分发的抑制欲望的药停了，现在的他与以前的人并没有什么不同。  
可喜的是他找回了自己的欲念，可悲哀的是他竟然觉得面前的范丞丞很帅。看着正出神，那人却猛地睁开眼睛，微微欠起身子朝自己的嘴角轻轻的BO了一下。

黄明昊被范丞丞忽然的动作吓的心跳差点停了，捂着自己的嘴，低声骂道：“你，你疯了吗！？”  
没有欲望的人是不会做出任何调情的动作的。他们从高一入学就开始被训练消除欲望，仅仅是一个月后同学们就会开始变得麻木不仁，没有任何喜怒哀乐，何况范丞丞现在已经高三了。  
范丞丞端详着黄明昊的惊恐的表情，低头看了一眼他检测器上显示的心跳值：“小心哦，超过120会响起警报的。”  
“你……”黄明昊莫名其妙被他亲了一下，想跟他发火又怕在四周巡视的老师听到，现在憋了满肚子气还不能让自己的心跳超过120。  
这么操蛋，还有天理吗？  
范丞丞看着他对自己敢怒不敢言的憋屈模样，心就一阵发痒，从课桌里拿出来的螺丝刀低头去帮他卸他手腕上的检测器：“我的朋友已经帮我黑进监测系统了，就算我们现在摘下来，数字也不会发生什么异常。”  
“范丞丞，你到底想干什么？”范丞丞握着黄明昊的手腕，掌心处传来的炙热温度让他心虚难安。  
“想操你。”你字的尾音被范丞丞呵在黄明昊的唇上，范丞丞搂着那人的腰身就势站起，两人紧贴的身体间没有任何缝隙。随后黄明昊就感觉到一个湿热灵活的东西窜进自己口中，挑逗着自己的粉舌。  
“唔……”忽然间的浪漫偷袭让黄明昊眩晕无力，呆呆的任由范丞丞在自己唇上肆虐，但却没有回应。虽然表面对和范丞丞这种亲密接触仍旧犹豫不决，但身体里的欲望却如同沸水一般叫嚣滚烫。  
黄明昊突然有点想哭，自从他一点点找回人类该有的欲望之后，他便发现自己活得有些孤独，身边的所有人都冰冷僵硬的像一块块石头，只有他揣着一颗火热的心脏，想要好好的活在这个世界上。  
此时现在范丞丞身上难得的温度，让他舍不得推开。  
可是他们原本是要训练压制欲望的，而不是释放欲望的啊。  
眼下这情况，到底是什么跟什么啊？  
范丞丞停下这个试探的吻，舔着下唇看向黄明昊呼吸急促的无助样子。  
“你不讨厌这个吻。”范丞丞目睹着那人逆来顺受的样子咄咄逼人的陈述着。看着黄明昊一脸惊讶继续开口：“我可以理解成你喜欢。”范丞丞面容带着笑：“喜欢我吻你。”  
黄明昊抬手把自己差点溢出眼眶的泪水擦掉，瓮声说道：“你现在做的这些事，只要被老师知道了，我们就会被立马关进强制禁欲所，甚至我们的家族都会受到牵连，范丞丞，你想死别拉着我！”  
“我哥哥昨天被处死了，就因为他爱上了一个人。黄明昊，这个控制情欲，控制一切欲望的世界，根本就不健康，我不想再继续过麻木不仁的生活，我想从这逃出去，你明白吗？”  
“怎么逃啊！？林青云的事你又不是不知道，他不就因为想要逃跑，被他们直接乱枪射死在校门口了吗？”  
“强制禁欲所里有出路。我知道你发小被关在里面，你这些天一直在想办法营救他。只要你今天愿意顺从我，我就可以让你和你的发小被关在一间禁闭室，而我也可以想办法从那里逃走。怎么样？成交吗？”  
“你要跟我说一下你的计划，你不能……”黄明昊话还没说完，就被范丞丞用一个吻狠狠的堵在口腔中  
热切急躁的吻渐变的缠绵和温柔，转换着位置刺激着那人口舌之间所有的敏感点。黄明昊觉得热。被对方身上这种炙热的温度吃的死死的，痴迷之间开始轻轻回应，唇上的更结结实实的接触，呼吸之间欲望更密切的融合，开始眩昏，开始沉醉，开始丧失理智。感觉范丞丞的下体已经开始顶着自己，却没有开始想太多，只想多吻一会，多抱一会，多一点，再多一点……  
“时间紧迫，我们边做边说……”  
范丞丞的手开始向上推着那人的T恤，顺着那人的腰肢一路不轻不重的揉捏，淘气的在那人的小樱桃上不停施力，听到那人短促的痛觉呻吟玩心大起，更加变本加厉蹂躏着两颗周围滚烫的肌肤。长吻短暂的休息刹那，范丞丞脱掉自己的上衣，露出结实的小腹和匀称的身材，肉体的刺激，视觉的刺激，是来的最直接的。  
黄明昊只是感觉这样的进展完全在在自己的预料之外，他只从仅有的文献中了解到，发自内心的性行为是会让人感到幸福和着迷的，可却不知竟也会让人感觉到恐惧和上瘾。……口干舌燥之际脑内无数想法涌现：这样翻云覆雨的之后，我要怎么办？你会就此离开我的生活吗？会怀孕吗？还是会发生一些什么更可怕的事？  
会不会……爱上你。  
被自己的想法吓到，醒悟过来的时候，那人又开始了纠缠的吻，力道让自己觉得兴奋，技巧让自己觉得销魂。  
去他妈的。想那么多干嘛。  
反正今天过后他们都是要去禁欲所的人了。  
禁欲所根本就是地狱在人间的真实写照，所有人被无数种酷刑逼着遵循这禁止欲望的法令，人间炼狱。  
黄明昊搂上那人的脖子，抛弃一切般的的回应着。

上衣已经被范丞丞脱掉，那人搂住黄明昊的的大腿和腰向上抬着，让那人坐在宽阔的课桌上。从黄明昊右面的大腿根一直摸到脚踝，脱掉那人的鞋袜后，使坏的挠着黄明昊的脚心。黄明昊像只被放在案板上的鱼，左右乱摆着，咯咯咯的笑着。范丞丞搂紧那人，开始脱掉黄明昊左面的鞋子，然后顺着那人的下巴，喉结，乳头，留恋的吻了下来。黄明昊闭着眼，红唇微启，面色潮红，手指插进那人的发间，随着那人的吻用力或者轻柔的抓着范丞丞的发。  
“这个教室的摄像头已经被我的人黑下来了，现在监控室能看到的也只是些我想让他们看到的正常画面，但是在后面，我会把我们俩的真实情况展现给他们，这样我们交合的重罪，才有可能把我们关进和你发小一样的禁闭室，这样，你可以吗？”

黄明昊现在只剩个内裤遮羞，双手搭在范丞丞肩上，因为坐在桌子上所以下垂着的双腿显得诱人万分。被情欲已经折磨的浑身燥热，却还要分出精力听范丞丞的计划，不自觉的就委屈的呻吟。  
范丞丞看着那人媚眼如丝，特色情的伸出粉舌，舔上那人仍在包裹中的欲望。黄明昊的手指嵌在那人肩头的肌肉中，虽然有克制自己的声音但是那断续的情欲味道十足的哼声更让范丞丞情潮澎湃。  
“唔……你明明可以现在就让他冲进来把我们关起来，为什么要等到后面？”黄明昊脑袋扎在他怀里，带着鼻音满口的委屈。  
范丞丞看着他此时过分诱人的模样，心口一阵发颤，忍不住低头使劲吻他已经红透了的脸颊：“想进禁闭室是真，可想操你也是真的。”说罢便握紧黄明昊的脚踝把那人的右腿放在肩上，搂紧那人单薄的腰身欺身再次压上黄明昊的上身。  
黄明昊因为范丞丞的动作，使得自己只有紧贴范丞丞才不会太累，而且自己的重心已经被转移到那人的身体上，此刻的自己如同范丞丞的附属品一样。

范丞丞用鼻头蹭着那人额头上的发，像在撒娇的大狮子：“黄明昊……”黄明昊不讨厌这种温馨的气氛和乖乖的范丞丞。如同回答那人一样，搂了搂紧范丞丞的脖颈。

“黄明昊……”范丞丞充满情欲的哑声呼入黄明昊的耳中。感觉到那人因为被自己的声音弄得痒痒的而微微缩着的身体，范丞丞轻笑，那人每一个细小的动作他竟然都喜欢。“黄明昊啊……我哥被关押那天就是你们新生入学那一天，也是我停了禁欲药的第一天，才一天哦，我那天看见你的时候，心脏竟然就会狂跳了。”  
黄明昊并没有回答范丞丞什么，而是把自己的毛柔柔的头埋在那人肩上，左右的蹭着，蹭着。  
在这个世人麻木我独醒的世界，还能有你陪着我，真好。  
觉得黄明昊终于开始适应了现在的姿势，还有现在的气氛，还有……  
范丞丞三下五除二的褪掉那人的内内，整个手掌覆上那人正在抬头的欲望。套弄的期间并不让黄明昊扭过头：“看着我。”被范丞丞掌心宠爱的脆弱随着两人的高温气场，正在颤抖着费力负荷。范丞丞看着那人欲仙欲死的表情只觉得自己的腹内有一百个哪吒再闹海一般。加重手中的力道和套弄的速度，就听着黄明昊“嗯啊~”一声，身体一抖，释放在范丞丞手中。  
不知所措的看着范丞丞手中的浅灰白色，糟糕……怎么那人腹上也被自己弄上了……范丞丞看着那人高潮过后微红的脸呆呆的表情，轻笑着，把沾满那人爱液的手顺着那人的薄唇，锁骨，小腹一路蔓延摸了下来，停在后穴，开始轻重交替的做着润滑。黄明昊被那人碰触到的禁忌的地方后，出于本能的往后撤着。范丞丞褪开自己的裤子，搂着那人的腰往回一揽，早已抬头多时的下体就那么密切贴上了黄明昊的后穴。

范丞丞闭眼又开始吻着黄明昊。这个吻里交换着的不仅仅是两人口中的热情，如同小兽般开始轻咬对方的唇，直到那味道越发扩散开，直到黄明昊觉得口中的汁液越来越多顺着嘴角开始外溢。  
范丞丞停下这个让彼此已经有窒息感的吻，用手指抹去那人嘴角的银丝，放在口中故意大声的吸吮着。

黄明昊觉得自己要崩溃了，第一次偷吃禁果，这感觉未免太令人着迷了。范丞丞耐受不住的扶着自己的分身就开始慢慢的挺进。突如其来的填充感让黄明昊不禁咬着下唇，控制着自己的呻吟，把头一歪特嫌弃的小声说了句：“这么大……”

范丞丞一个用力半根埋入，被黄明昊夹得有些痛，咬牙切齿的开口：“大才能让你爽。”

让黄明昊平躺在课桌上，赤裸的两腿搭在自己肩上，范丞丞抓住黄明昊的胯骨轻佻的开口：“黄明昊，放松……我不想伤到你，禁闭室那地方，医疗条件可不好。”

因为离开范丞丞肩膀这个支撑点，此刻的黄明昊只有空抓着光滑的桌面，因为那人炙热的推入发颤的手指开始握拳。  
后方传来的不适应让自己不停的哼呀着，听起来即撩人又享受的样子。  
范丞丞着魔了似的，全根没入后听着那人轻重缓急的媚声脱口而出：“真得早晚死你手里……”随后开始缓慢的拔出，然后再次慢慢深深探入，再拔出，然后不再动作。  
黄明昊被这人折磨的大脑发空，忍不住抬眼去看那人表情。范丞丞看到黄明昊转过脸睁眼后，再一个挺身，狠狠的嵌入黄明昊的身体深处。没有任何心理准备的黄明昊被特别用力的范丞丞填满，整个脊柱如同触电一般弓起，还特别动情的大声媚叫一下。黄明昊自己听到那声音后羞愧的无地自容，显然范丞丞没给那人反思或者觉得羞耻的机会，在黄明昊体内开始强而有力的律动。

范丞丞满足的看着桌子还有桌子上的那人随着自己抽动而动作，整个人兴奋的眼红。  
“舒服吗？嗯？”范丞丞使坏的加着力道，黄明昊表情迷离，眼神因为情欲而涣散多情，如同受了蛊惑一般断断续续开口：“舒……服……”范丞丞拔出欲望，把黄明昊抱下桌子，扭过那人的身子，让黄明昊背对着自己。

黄明昊手把着桌沿，双腿因为范丞丞刚才的剧烈运动而发软发抖。范丞丞从后面握住黄明昊的欲望，揉捏着那人的小巧的龟头。黄明昊整个人又开始颤抖，前方被范丞丞把玩的想要释放，后方开始渴望被填满的快感。可是范丞丞坚挺的欲望就只是那么不重不缓的在小穴外打着圈，并不进入。  
难受……黄明昊浑身燥热渴望着解脱，身体慢慢后移，找寻着范丞丞的坚硬的欲望。  
他却不知从这个时候开始，自己满脸饥渴寻求对方安抚的模样已经悄然出现在校方的监控器上了。

范丞丞在黄明昊身后意味深长的笑着，大手抓着那人的发顺着黄明昊消瘦的因为刚才自己律动而磨红的脊背全数摸下，见那人把头深埋，身体颤抖的更加可爱，便更想着刺激那人所有的敏感点。舌尖顺着那人的脊柱轻舔着，见那人仰起头嗯啊的喘息着，更加向后寻找着自己的坚挺。痞笑着，抓着那人侧面的腰身一个冲刺，同时开始爱抚手中黄明昊的脆弱。

黄明昊被连续刺激到体内的敏感点带着哭腔开始呻吟。桌子已经被推出了而一些距离，手指如同抓住浮木一般，死死把着桌子沿。手指堵住黄明昊前端的小孔，仍旧不让那人释放，后方的进入仍旧热力不减。  
“喜不喜欢我干你！？”此刻黄明昊如同身下困兽那零落和屈服的姿态是范丞丞最需要的，监视器那头的所有人足够被两人的行为气疯。  
黄明昊背对着范丞丞，听出了对方故意似得询问，断断续续的让呻吟溢出口中：“喜欢……好舒服，喜……欢……”  
黄明昊的话音刚落，两人的房门就传来一阵疯了一遍的敲打。  
范丞丞紧紧搂着他的身体，轻轻吻他耳廓：“他们来了，一会你可不要被吓哭……”  
“滚……”黄明昊把脸埋在自己手臂下，眼泪莫名得往下淌：“我就算哭，也不是被吓的……”  
“呦，还真哭了？”范丞丞俯身去捏他脸蛋，刚一口亲下去，门就被撞开了。  
面对冲过来的数位老师和监管人员，两人结合的地方还纹丝不动的连在一起。  
黄明昊抬头瞄了一眼，竟然看到自己的表哥也在里面，他竟然忘了，表哥也是监察队的一员。  
“你们……你们俩在干什么！？”监察员拿着电棍就要往两人身上电，可安在两人面前原本是为了控制学生们行动的红外线突然亮起，只要人一靠近就会被削成碎片。  
黄明昊回头看范丞丞一眼：“你可真是混蛋，都这样了，还想着做完。”  
“你不是废话吗？我不仅要做完，还要他们看着我们做完。”  
只见范丞丞抱起黄明昊，将他重新放回桌子上，盯着不远处不敢靠近的人群：“看着啊？好好学学。”俯身抱住黄明昊，下身疯了一般摆动起来，故意让两人啪啪声几乎传遍整间校园，一边故作惭愧的在黄明昊耳边：“对不起昂，咱俩这段视频不仅仅被学校看到了，我的朋友也把它放到了互联网上。”  
“范丞丞！你疯了吗！”  
“你别着急，我只是想借这个几乎知道到底有多少人真的没有任何欲望的活着，然后趁这个机会让这个项目彻底废掉……这不也是你想要的吗？”言语间范丞丞一股热流释放在黄明昊体内，与此同时，黄明昊再次释放在范丞丞手中。拔出埋在那人身体中的欲望，范丞丞终于愿意看向追击过来的老师和检查人员们。黄明昊颤巍巍的直起身子，刚走了两步就直接歪在范丞丞怀里，后穴有精液顺着大腿根部流下……  
此时红外线终于灭了下来，范丞丞抱着几乎昏迷的黄明昊一起被扔进了防范级别最高的A级禁闭室……


End file.
